1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improved structure for a reactor vessel, in general. More specifically, the invention relates to an improvement for the quench ring and dip tube assembly of a reactor vessel employing such structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reactor vessel employing a quench ring and dip tube assembly therewith is known, and one such has been described in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,423. However, it has been discovered that in operation, a generator assembly of that type has been prone to seal failure. That is, the seal that was employed between the quench ring and the floor of the generator or gasifier chamber.
The dip tube structure of the type of assembly of concern carries hot combustion gases from the gasifier through a bottom outlet and into the dip tube where quenching takes place in a bath of water into which the dip tube extends. Also, some quenching begins with the aid of water from the quench ring which is directed down on the inside surface of the dip tube. Leakage of the hot gases involved can cause extensive damage to the floor of the gasifier chamber because the temperatures of unquenched gas are much higher than the melting point of the floor metal. Also, the quench chamber itself can, of course, be damaged by such hot gases.
While the cause of the leakage mentioned above is not specifically determined, it has been theorized that the failure is related to the gasifier floor becoming warped because of the high floor temperatures encountered, and especially the temperature gradient with highest temperature at the sides next to the outlet while the outer periphery of the floor is considerably cooler.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide structure for the quench ring that obviates the leakage of any unquenched gases and so overcomes the problem of damage to the reactor structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a first quench ring structure attached at the gasifier floor and in addition a second quench ring there-beneath, with a seal arrangement that can withstand the high temperatures encountered.